


Party for Two

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this a party for one or can anyone join in?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party for Two

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt: "is this a party for one or can anyone join?"

Cleaning the kitchen, Joe has his favourite songs playing as he sings along, even throwing in a little shimmy or two. 

The sound of a throat clearing stops him mid-note.

Swallowing, he turns to see Caitlin standing in the doorway, hair still damp from her shower, feet bare, wrapped in his robe, eyes twinkling. "Is this a party for one or can anyone join?" 

Joe goes to her and takes her hand. "I think we can fit you in," he says as he spins her around, pulls her close. 

After all, it's been a party for one for long enough. 


End file.
